Therapy
by Ikkul Pink Angel Bitch
Summary: True story, James ruins Jessie's life


Therapy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok, Pikachu, etc, are not mine. I think you know that but rules are rules. Kel, Dom, Sammi, and Lorna are, well I don't own them, but you get the idea. Jilly's rock club isn't mine either unfortunately. It's great tho, if you're in Manchester, go there on a Fri nite. (N if u c a girl with a pikachu bag, that's me!) The idea for the story is definitely mine, koz it's based on a true story. Yup, something along these lines happened to me. It's called Therapy koz my councillor suggested it mite b a kool way of helping me. Anyway, on with the story. Feedback? Sympathy? You know what to do: is_james_gay@yahoo.co.uk  
  
She could still remember the 1st time she saw him. It was still as clear in her memory as if it had only happened yesterday, despite the fact that they had shared 2 happy years together. It was the beginning of September. The academic year had just begun, and the air was still warm and humid as it had been all through the hot summer months. This was a new start for Jessie. All through high-school, she had dreamed of nothing more than becoming a pokemon master, like her older sister Lorna, who was on a short path to becoming as good as one of the elite-4. But luck and plenty of revision had let her down, and she didn't get the grades she needed to join the pokemon academy she had strived so hard to get. Grades or not, she knew she could do it, she had trained all of her pokemon to such a high level for someone her age ready for that day when she would join the academy. Jessie smiled as she thought of her favourite pokemon Ekans, and she reached down and lovingly patted the pokeball that clinged to her hip. Her smile faded as she thought of the pokemon she had left behind; her Charmeleon, her Eevee, her Raichu, her Krabby. She felt a lump form in her throat as she remembered how she'd given them to her younger sister, Sammi, so that she too could learn how to handle pokemon, even though she was only 6. Still, she thought to herself as she wiped away the tear that was slowly creeping down her face, at least they're in safe hands. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her friend Kel, who was wittering on about all the cute guys around them. They were sat in a large hall, along with about 500 other people their age, and they all chatted amongst themselves eagerly.  
  
".and this really cute guy with green hair and piercing green eyes just smiled at me. But he wasn't as cute as the cute guy we saw as we were coming in, was he Jess? Man, he was cute. He had a really cute smile." Jessie wondered how long she had been talking. She also wondered how many times someone could use the word 'cute' in such a short space of time. As she began trying to count them, she felt Kel grab her arm. "Jessie? Oi, Jess, I think I'm in love!" Kel squealed excitedly. Jessie turned to where Kel was pointing, and her heart jolted suddenly. She could only see the side of his face, most of which was covered by his lavender blue hair, but even from the other side of the room she could tell he was beautiful. He must of sensed her staring at him, or maybe it was the fact that her heart had started up again and was beating so loudly and so vigorously that she was sure everyone in the hall could hear it, but he turned and looked at her. She knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn't take her eyes off him. His features were so delicate, almost feminine, and although she couldn't tell what colour his eyes were she felt like she was becoming lost in them. So lost that she hadn't even noticed someone appear on the stage and start to address the audience. Another sharp prod from her friend brought her back to her senses and she smiled and then looked away from the guy, and focused her attention on the guy on the stage, who introduced himself as Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and began addressing the new recruits.  
  
***  
  
Jessie smiled to herself as she lay cuddled in James' arms. She couldn't believe how happy she was. That lavender haired boy who she couldn't take her eyes off was hers. That was when they had 1st joined the Team Rocket corporation and over the past 2 years they had slowly been climbing their way up the TR ladder and were now quite important agents for the team. Just last month, they were recruited to start training the new applicants, and their work load had increased dramatically. Fortunately for Jessie though, there were more male new recruits than female, so she hadn't as much work to do as James.  
  
James was quietly snoring, and she could feel his heartbeat against her back. She felt a wave of happiness as she toyed with the ring on her finger, reminiscing the moment that James had proposed to her. Her reminiscing was short lived as Meowth stirred in the bunk above her head, and he made soft purring noises as he slept. She smiled again. James. Meowth. She was so happy to be here, even if she was in a dusty cramped cabin working for Team Rocket instead of graduating from the pokemon academy like her friends would be doing. At least she had her 2 best friends with her. At least she had James.  
  
***  
  
Jessie awoke to the smell of pancakes, and her mouth watered as she got out of bed. The sun was shining in through the tattered curtains, which gave her just enough light to do her make up and fix her hair. She walked in to the makeshift kitchen and smiled as James gave her a hug. He was wearing his TR boxer shorts, which had little red 'R's printed all over them, and the bare skin of his chest was so soft against her cheek, and she felt a tingling sensation surge through her body. All of a sudden, the smell of burning batter jolted them back to reality and James hurried back to the camp stove.  
  
"Sorry, I'll have this one. I'll make you a fresh one." said James apologetically. Jessie sat down on the dusty wooden floor as she reached for her back pack and began to skin up. She knew that important members of the Team were supposed to be responsible and set a good example, but there was no-one around for miles, and today would probably be the only day that Jessie and James both had off for a while. It was the only chance they'd get to have a smoke or 2. Besides, she thought to herself, those pancakes would be perfect for when the munchies set in. As she took her first drag, she eyed the pancakes that James was piling on to a plate for her.  
  
"Oi, hurry up, I'm starving." she yelled anxiously at her partner.  
  
"OK, OK, they're coming." answered James as he brought the plate over to her. She held out her hand, but he held them just out of reach. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll do you a swap." said James, grinning. Jessie looked at the pancakes, looked at the joint in her hand, looked back at the pancakes and eventually agreed as they exchanged plate for joint.  
  
"So where did you disappear to last night James?" enquired Jessie.  
  
"Um, nowhere special. Just out with a friend."  
  
Jessie narrowed her eyes at her partner. "Who?"  
  
"Dominic. You remember Dom, don't you?"  
  
She thought to herself. "The long haired guy?"  
  
"Mmm, one of the ones I've been training. We just went back to his after the session for a few drinks." Jessie took another bite of her pancake. She wished they had some syrup, but they had used the last of it yesterday. Something was bothering her. James normally told her where he was going. Plus, he normally invited her along. Maybe they just wanted some 'bloke time' together, she reassured herself, and since this work load had started, James had been quite grumpy and snappy. Maybe this will calm him down, she thought, and she banished her worrying and confusion out of her head as she gobbled down her pancake.  
  
***  
  
James was finishing their 5th joint when they heard laughter coming from outside, shortly followed by a 'Pika Pika'. Jessie eyed James, who looked at her blankly before realising what she wanted to do. "But Jessie, it's our day off!" whined James.  
  
"Yeah, but what else are we gonna do all day?"  
  
A wicked smile formed on James' lips. "Well I could think of a few things."  
  
"James! Not with Meowth in the bunk above us!" she grabbed his wrist and hauled him up. "Come on, let's wake him up." They ran in to the next room and prodded the sleeping cat pokemon, who awoke with an angry exclamation of 'Meowth' before finally being persuaded to get up.  
  
As they ran through the woods following the sounds of the twerp trio, they discussed which pose they were going to do. "I think we should stand back to back." suggested Jessie.  
  
"We always do that. That's boring and stupid, I'm getting tired of it."  
  
Jessie was slightly annoyed by this. That position was her favourite. "Well, what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Go home. This is stupid Jess. Walking around, following that Pikachu. This is pathetic."  
  
"Bosses orders James, you know we've got to get him. And it's not stupid. It's our job."  
  
"But it's stupid, this whole thing. I'm fed up with it."  
  
"Come on, we'll stand back to back, and get that Pikachu."  
  
"No. I'm not doing it."  
  
"Yes you are James." She was getting really angry now.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on." she began to run faster.  
  
Suddenly, James grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "NO!"  
  
"James!" Cried Jessie. "Let go of me."  
  
"No, come on."  
  
"No, you come on."  
  
"WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP!" hissed Meowth as a set of red scratch marks appeared on both of their faces. "They'll hear us. We'll stand back to back." Jessie and James didn't argue as they didn't want any more fury swipes, and the twerps were about to come in to their 'motto spot'.  
  
"Here goes." sighed James.  
  
"Prepare for trouble."  
  
"And make it double." His heart really wasn't in it. They heard the twerps moan as they jumped out of the bushes and continued with the motto.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!" He produced a rose from a hidden pocket.  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth that's right!"  
  
"Now what?" asked Ash for the millionth time.  
  
"We've come to catch your Pikachu of course." Jessie smiled sweetly. "Arbok, poison sting." Her Arbok, now released from its pokeball, rose to it's full height and blasted Pikachu with its attack.  
  
"Weezing, smoke screen." commanded James. A thick cloud of smoke engulfed the twerps, and as it did, Arbok lunged forwards and wrapped itself around Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu, thundershock." they heard Ash's whiny voice from behind the smog. Pikachu did as it was told and electrocuted Arbok, but in doing so alighted Weezing's smoke screen. There was a huge explosion, followed by the words "Team Rocket's blasting off again." and 2 human figures and 3 pokemon could be seen hurtling in to the air. The twerps carried on their way.  
  
***  
  
A couple of hours later, they finally managed to find their way back to the cabin. "I told you it was stupid! It never works." said James nastily.  
  
"Don't blame me! It's not my fault."  
  
"Yes it is, it's always your fault Jessica."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is SO!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Screeched Meowth, swiping both of their faces again. "I've had enough of this. You 2 have done nothing but argue all day and I'm SICK OF IT!"  
  
"Oh forget it. I'm going to see Dom again." said James angrily and he stormed off. Jessie watched him as he disappeared through the trees, and she and Meowth went up to the cabin. As they entered, Jessie went straight to the bedroom, grabbing her rucksack on the way. With a lump in her throat, she began to skin up, and she wiped away the tears as she took her 1st drag. What's wrong with him? She thought to herself. He's been in a weird mood ever since he came home from Dom's last night. She frantically tried to think if there was anything she had done to upset him, but her thoughts were disrupted as she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Are you OK Jess?" asked Meowth, very concerned. Jessie and James had been fighting a lot recently, and the thought of what might actually happen to the trio if they split up frightened him.  
  
"Yes of course I am." snapped Jessie. "I just have smoke in my eye."  
  
"I'm here for you if you need me Jess." said the small cat pokemon, and he placed a paw on Jessie's shoulder. She didn't say anything, and he knew she wanted to be alone. As he quietly shut the door, he heard Jessie sigh and burst in to tears.  
  
***  
  
Jessie stirred in her bed, and she narrowed her eyes as the moonlight shone in through the curtains on to her face. How long have I been asleep? She wondered to herself. She squinted as she peered over at the alarm clock. "4.15am" she exclaimed out loud, and she sat up. "Where the hell is he?" She slowly stood up and brushed down her now very creased TR uniform, and reached up and peered over the side of Meowths bunk. He wasn't there either. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. She saw a cat pokemon shaped silhouette moving across the room and heading for the door. "Meowth, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to find James, I'm worried Jess."  
  
Jessie ran back in to the bedroom and pulled on her knee high boots. "I'm coming with you."  
  
The moon gave just enough light for them to see where they were going, and they managed to find Dom's house with no difficulty. There was a faint light coming from one of the upstairs windows, and Jessie and Meowth could see 2 flickering shadows moving across the candle lit room. Meowth gave a loud sharp rap on the heavy wooden door, but nobody came to let them in. Strange, thought Meowth to himself, we know they're in. By this time Jessie had joined him at the door, and they both waited. She began to get impatient and she banged on the door with all her might.  
  
"James?! JAMES?! We know you're in there. Come on James, answer the door!" she called up at the window. She was going to yell some more, but they could hear worried whisperings coming from the open window. She stood on her tiptoes and tried her hardest to see what was going on, but the curtains were suddenly flung together. "What the hell's going on up there Meowth?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know Jess, I really don't know." They were about to turn around and make their way back to the cabin when they heard the door being unbolted and it creaked open. James' head appeared in the moonlight, and the rest of his body followed as he stepped out on to the path. Now that the light illuminated all of James, Jessie could see the state he was in. His hair was all over the place, and his TR uniform was creased to hell. She wasn't sure, but it also looked like his trousers were on back to front.  
  
"James, I'm sorry we argued. I'll do anything to make it up to you. I know you've got lots of work on. I love you James." her voice trailed off as Dom emerged from the door and stood beside James. His hair was in the same disarray, and his trousers were creased, but he wasn't wearing a top. He must be freezing, she thought to herself, and almost felt sorry for him until she realised. They were holding hands. "What's going on James?" she asked, her voice quivering. Dom looked at James, and James nervously cleared his throat.  
  
"Jessie, there's something I, we have to tell you."  
  
***  
  
"Jessie wait up! Come on Jess, wait." called Meowth as a tear began to creep down his fur, but she had already disappeared through the trees.  
  
"Meowth, I." started James weakly.  
  
"Don't James. Don't say anything to me at all. You've said too much already."  
  
"What. You would have preferred it if I had carried on lying to her?" Meowth didn't answer, he just shot James an evil look and bounded off in the direction that Jessie disappeared. James looked at his new partner. "You think I did the right thing?"  
  
"Of course you did. Now that everything's out in the open, at least we can be together." As Meowth glanced back, he saw 2 figures embracing in the moonlight.  
  
***  
  
The door banged open with a slam and Jessie ran sobbing in to the bedroom, quickly followed by Meowth. "Jess. I don't know what to say." He said with a lump in his throat, but she didn't answer. All she did was sob in to the small pokemon's shoulder.  
  
When he was finally convinced that she was asleep, Meowth quietly crept out of the room and lay down his sleeping bag. He figured she'd need sometime to herself, and as she was quite a proud person he was sure she didn't want him to see the state she was in anymore. As the bedroom door shut with a quiet thud, Jessie opened her eyes. "I need a smoke." She thought out loud, and she reached for her backpack, but as she dragged it over to her bed a small bottle of pills fell out on to the floor. She remained totally calm as she eyed the bottle and leant down to pick them up.  
  
"Jessie. Wake up. I've made you some breakfast. You should be really proud of me, you know I've never cooked before." Meowth's voice caught in his throat as he saw the empty pill bottle poking out from underneath the bed. He slowly picked them up. "Jessie. JESSIE! WAKE UP!!" He shouted as he tried to wake his friend with no success, and he bolted out of the door to the nearest phone box.  
  
***  
  
Jessie slowly opened her eyes. The room was empty except for a woman in a white uniform with two pink braids curled back up to her head who was jotting down something on some paper. A small feline pokemon lay sleeping on a chair next to her bed. Her mind felt fuzzy, and she couldn't move properly. "What happened..?" she thought to herself, before her vision blurred and she fell back asleep. Suddenly, her eyes jolted back open as the memories of the night before came flooding back, and a strangled cry escaped from her lips alerting both nurse Joy and Meowth to her bedside.  
  
"So, you're awake." Chirped Nurse Joy, as she held her hand to Jessie's forehead. "How are we feeling today?"  
  
"Jessie. Oh, thank God. I thought." Meowth was cut off by Jessie's questions."  
  
"Why did he do it Meowth? What did I do? O God Meowth, why?" The tears began streaming down her face again as he crawled on to the bed and gave her a hug. It felt good. She needed a friend right now. "A friend." she thought to herself. "God, I wish Kel was here." "Meowth, I want Kel. Get her here, please." She sounded so panicked that Meowth immediately ran off to the payphone and phoned her long lost friend. When he returned, Nurse Joy was conducting tests on Jessie.  
  
"Is she OK, Nurse Joy?" He enquired.  
  
"Yes, nothing a good rest and some TLC won't fix." She answered, and a wave of relief washed over him. He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Meowth." She reassured him, but she didn't feel fine. She felt sick, and she'd never felt this lonely in her life. Also, there was something else wrong. Something was missing. "Where's my ring?" She sat up suddenly, now very angry. "WHERE IS IT?"  
  
"Calm down. Here it is." Nurse Joy handed her the ring. "I put it somewhere safe so it didn't get in the way of any tests." Jessie felt instantly calm as she slid the ring on to her finger, the 5 diamonds gleaming in the sunlight that shone through the blinds.  
  
"Jess, maybe you shouldn't wear it." Suggested Meowth, but a deadly glare from his team-mate made him think it wasn't such a good suggestion after all.  
  
"No. It stays on. If he loves me, if he ever loved me, we can work this out." Meowth faked an agreeing smile as Jessie lay back down, but he knew in the back of his mind that she was kidding herself. He thought she probably knew that too deep down. Running footsteps alerted Jessie back to reality as Kel burst in to the room.  
  
"Jessie, what happened?" she asked breathlessly as she ran up and knelt beside the bed.  
  
"Kel I'm so glad you're here." Jessie whispered, clutching Kel's hand with all the strength she could muster, and with that her eyes slowly flickered shut and she fell asleep again.  
  
***  
  
"Gay? But. but he can't be gay. How can he suddenly be gay?" Kel stammered, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"I don't know. But he is." Said Meowth weakly. It was obvious he was shattered. Jessie had been in hospital for 2 days now, and Kel felt sorry for him.  
  
"Why don't you go and get some kip?" asked Kel tentatively.  
  
"No. I wanna be here when she wakes again. She needs me here." He answered as he wiped away the tears that were rolling down his face. His fur was matted from crying, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"You want me to come spend a week or 2 with you and Jessie? I think it would be better if she had 2 people to look after her at the moment." Meowth looked relieved. "Would you mind? That'd be a great help."  
  
"Of course I don't mind. I've got some leave from work at the moment anyway." They both looked over at their sleeping friend. "And besides." She placed one of her hands over Jessie's. "She could use all the friends she can get right now."  
  
***  
  
Kel finished stirring the tea and added some milk before carrying it in to Jessie's bedroom. "Hey honey. How are you feeling today?" she asked as she handed Jessie the mug.  
  
"You know. Coping. I think. Not sure." Her voice trailed off as she took a sip of her tea. There was a long silence. Kel didn't know what to say. Jessie just didn't want to say anything for fear of breaking down. She took another sip of her tea and sighed.  
  
"You OK Jess? I mean, really OK?" Kel asked. Jessie stared in to her mug of tea, as if she was searching for the answer in there. Her lips moved slightly, but she didn't speak. Eventually, Jessie slowly turned and looked at her, and Kel knew the answer to her question just by looking in her friends' eyes. She could see all the hurt welled up inside Jessie, and immediately leant over and gave her a hug. At first, Jessie didn't hug back; she felt all tense and seemed quite cold. Kel hugged her tighter and as she stroked her gorgeous deep pink hair she whispered in to her ear. "It's gonna be OK Jess. You've got me. You've got Meowth." She paused as they both looked up and they could hear his soft breathing as he slept. "You will get there in the end. I know you will."  
  
"Thanks." Her voice was nothing more than a vague whisper.  
  
"What are friends for?" Kel smiled, and she gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as they embraced again. Suddenly, they heard a quiet noise coming from the kitchen. "What was that?" asked Kel. Jessie was wide eyed.  
  
"James? Please don't let it be him."  
  
"Stay here." Said Kel, squeezing Jessie's arm. "I'll go look." Kel walked over to the door, but just as she was about to open it, it swung open and almost hit her in the face. Total chaos followed, with everyone screaming at each other.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"You nearly hit me in the face!"  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"It's still my place. I'm getting my stuff. Don't throw a fit."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Why the hell did you do that to Jessie?"  
  
"I wish I HAD smacked you in the face!"  
  
"Get out!!!"  
  
"Try it you puff!"  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Jessie screamed. James ducked as the mug of tea smashed against the door where his head was seconds ago. James and Kel both turned to look at Jessie. The tears were streaming down her face and her hands were clenched in to tight fists by her side.  
  
"What's going on?" A sleepy Meowth popped his head over the side of the bunk. He peered sleepily round the room until he spotted James and he instantly bolted out of bed, claws outstretched. "Jessie, you OK?" he asked, not taking his eyes off James.  
  
"No I'm not. Does it look like I'm OK?" she retorted nastily.  
  
"Meowth." James started wearily.  
  
"Look James." interrupted Meowth. "I know we've been through a lot together, but you've hurt her enough already. You really should go." Meowth was suddenly knocked out of the way as Jessie barged up to James, her face inches away from his.  
  
"How could you do it James?" It was a simple enough question in her eyes, but James knew he couldn't give her an answer that wouldn't hurt her even more than he already had.  
  
"Jess." he said softly, taking her hands in his. "I don't know what I can say that can explain why I did what I did. It's just the way I feel, and I can't deny my feelings. It's not fair." Jessie pulled her hands away and looked at the floor. She didn't know what to say, or how to act. Part of her wanted to pull him in to her arms and never let go. The other part wanted to grab a sharp knife and remove parts of his anatomy slowly and painfully.  
  
"You want us to leave Jess?" Kel's voice sprang in to her thoughts, snapping her back to reality. Jessie nodded weakly.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I think we need to talk."  
  
"No." said James grabbing his coat. "You 2 stay here. Let's go for a walk." Jessie pulled on her own coat and turned to Kel and Meowth.  
  
"I'll be back soon. Don't worry, yeah?"  
  
"Can't help it Jess." Said Kel, shooting evils at James. "You're our friend. We've got a right to be worried." Jessie squeezed Kels' shoulder and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Thanks. Both of you." As Jessie and James disappeared out of the door, Meowth turned to Kel.  
  
"You think she'll be alright?" he asked worriedly. Kel shrugged her shoulders and smoothed back her blonde hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I really hope so. If he does anything else to upset her, I'm gonna kill him."  
  
***  
  
The sun shone down on Jessie and James as they walked slowly through the forest. Since they had left the cabin, they hadn't said a word to each other. Jessie hated the uncomfortable silence, but she didn't know what to say. She paused as she reached in to her pocket and lit up a cigarette. James looked surprised. "How long have you been smoking? I thought you hated normal fags?" he enquired.  
  
"My fiancé just left me for another guy. Of course I'm smoking." She retorted angrily. The nastiness in her voice startled James. Sooner or later they were gonna have to have this talk, although deep down they both weren't looking forward to it.  
  
"Jessie, I'm sorry." He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't want to, believe me, but me and Dom." He took a deep breath. "We're really happy Jess, and we both want you to be happy for us too."  
  
"I thought WE were happy." She muttered.  
  
"Look Jessie. The past 2 years have been wonderful. I wouldn't change them for the world, and I know I'm gonna miss them. But I need move on. I couldn't stay in a relationship with you when I feel like this. I've discovered things about myself, feelings I never really knew existed, and it wouldn't have been fair on either of us if I had kept shutting these feelings away. It's who I am Jess. You can't deny me that."  
  
"But we were engaged." She glanced down at the ring on her finger. "We were gonna get married. We were gonna spend the rest of our lives together. We were in love James."  
  
"I know, and part of me wishes it could have worked out between us. But I knew it wouldn't. Would you have preferred it if I had kept stringing you along? Kept pretending that everything was OK when I was thinking of someone else?"  
  
Jessie took a deep breath. "Do you love me?"  
  
He looked down at his feet. "No." She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes and she tried to blink them back. She didn't want him to see her cry. "I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore Jess. But there is one thing that I feel about you that will never ever change." He moved closer to her and stroked the side of her face before tilting her head up so that she was looking straight at him. "You're my best friend. My soul mate. And nothing will ever change that." Jessie couldn't keep it in any longer and she burst in to tears as James took her in his arms and held her tightly.  
  
"I love you James. You know I always will." She whispered in to his chest.  
  
"I know you do." He said softly. "I know."  
  
***  
  
James walked Jessie back to the cabin and he collected his belongings. They had been walking for what seemed like hours, just talking about everything. Jessie's head was spinning from all the recent events, but she was glad they had sorted things out. James glanced round the bedroom to double-check he hadn't missed anything, and he headed towards the front door and out in to the open sunshine. "James." Jessie's voice came from behind him, and he turned around as she stepped out on to the path. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"For everything. You've given me so much over these past 2 years." He smiled. "And thank you for being honest with me."  
  
"Thank you too." He cradled her in his arms. "Thanks for being so understanding. You're a true friend. And if you ever need me, I'll be here for you." He kissed her hair softly. "Best friends always?"  
  
"Always." she whispered, and she watched him as he walked off and finally disappeared through the trees.  
  
***  
  
She walked in to the bedroom to find Kel rooting through her clothes. "Right, me and you are going out." Kel ordered.  
  
"What? Where?" asked Jessie, nervously. She hadn't been out properly for at least a year.  
  
"I know this really cool rock club in Viridian City. It's called Jillys. It's open all night tonight, until 7 in the morning. We're going."  
  
"Do I have a choice?" said Jessie, smiling.  
  
"Nope. Come on, let's find some clothes for you to wear."  
  
***  
  
Jessie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had never worn anything like this before, and she had to admit, she looked amazing. Due to her lack of clothes, Kel had dragged her shopping and they had come back with hoards of bags, full of mad pvc items and weird accessories. Her hair flowed down her back, free of all its usual hairspray, and swung loosely around her hips every time she moved. The black pvc corset and hot pants clung tightly to her body, and the bright pink fishnets were a perfect match with her hair. She picked up the velvety black devil horns and placed them on her head, and she turned to face Kel.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" she asked as she gave a little twirl.  
  
Kel's mouth fell open. "Jess, you look fantastic. Wow!" and she ran over and gave Jessie a hug.  
  
"I don't really think all this black eyeliner suits me though."  
  
"Trust me, you look great." Kel smiled. "Come on, get your boots on. Let's go."  
  
The door swung open and Meowth popped his head round the side. "Oh my god, you 2 look.Wow!"  
  
"Meowth. you OK?" Kel asked after about 5 minutes of him staring solidly at them.  
  
"Uhh, yeah." he blinked. Kel grabbed Jessie's wrist and dragged her towards the door.  
  
"Don't wait up." smiled Jessie, as she disappeared through the door.  
  
***  
  
Jessie stumbled through the darkness as Kel led her through the club's entrance and in to the main room. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could see the huge room filled with people dressed similar to her and Kel. Kel shouted something to Jessie, but the music was so loud that she couldn't understand a single word she was saying, so she gestured to her ears. Kel mimed drinking, and Jessie nodded in agreement, and they walked over to the bar. After various attempts to get the bar man to understand what they wanted, they grabbed a table and sat watching the crowd 'dance'. "What do you think?" yelled Kel in Jessie's ear.  
  
"Great!" she yelled back, sticking her thumbs up.  
  
"You wanna dance?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
They had been up dancing non stop for a couple of hours when they were approached by 2 guys who Kel seemed to know. Jessie couldn't really hear what they were saying, but from what she gathered, Kel had met them at her first night here and since then they regularly met up when Kel was in the area. The taller one with the deep purple hair mimed the drinking gesture at Jessie, and she nodded with a smile. As he disappeared through the crowd towards the bar, Kel introduced her shorter red haired friend as Paul, and the other one was called Nic. Nic returned with the drinks, and as he passed her one he leant over to her and shouted "What's your name, sweetheart?"  
  
"Jessie." she yelled back, and she smiled. They looked round to see that Kel and Paul had disappeared, and were dancing in the crowd somewhere.  
  
"You wanna dance?" he held out his hand. Smiling, she took it, and they danced the night away.  
  
***  
  
Her head was banging when Jessie opened her eyes the next afternoon. "What happened?" she thought to herself, and she looked around the room. She was in her own bed, as normal. "What a night!" She rubbed her head and sat up slowly as she tried to fit all the pieces together of what happened. She could remember meeting Nic, and having a really good night, and the 4 of them trying desperately to stagger home as the sun was coming up. She couldn't quite remember how much she's had to drink, but she knew it was a lot. She also had vague memories of Nic having to carry her in to bed, and then she passed out. "Man, I can't believe I passed out!" she smiled to herself. Something didn't feel quite right though, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She attempted to get out of bed, but as she pulled back the covers she realised she was half naked. She paused, listening to see if Meowth was in the bunk above her, and deciding that it was safe, she pulled back the covers to see the extent of her nudity. That was when she saw the blood.  
  
"Kel." she tried to shout for her friend, but her voice was nothing more than a strangled whisper. An image flashed through her mind, but she couldn't quite tell what it was, it was too dark. She thought she saw a face above her own staring down at her, the face seemed purple, but then it all went black. Jessie tried to blink the image away, but similar ones followed. "Kel? KEL!" she managed to scream this time, and Kel burst in to the room.  
  
"Jessie, what's going on?" She stopped dead in her tracks. "Jess, what happened?" she gasped when she saw the state she was in.  
  
"I don't know. I." she was becoming hysterical. "Kel I can't remember what happened. I passed out, I think, I don't know. Kel, it hurts! What's that, that monster done to me?" Kel grabbed Jessie's fuchsia dressing gown and threw it round her shoulders, and helped her to get out of bed.  
  
"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up." Kel went in to the kitchen and boiled a kettle over the camp stove, and got some soap and sponges out of Jessie's rucksack. The kettle boiled, and she poured it in to a wash bowl and added some cold. She carried the items back in to the bedroom, where Jessie was sat on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees. "She looks awful" thought Kel sadly. "Jess?" she whispered tentatively. Jessie slowly lifted her head and looked at her. "Take these, get cleaned up yeah? It'll make you feel better. Trust me." She placed the bowl down beside her friend. "You want me to stay?" she asked. Jessie just nodded, and Kel picked up the sponge. "You know, you should really get a proper house. Preferably one with a bath!" Kel observed as she let the warm water run over Jessie's skin.  
  
Jessie laughed weakly. "Yeah. Maybe one day. If I ever get out of Team Rocket."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessie paused as Kel dabbed the sponge over her face, wiping off the mascara that had run down her cheeks with crying.  
  
"Well now that James. now that I'm on my own, what's the point in staying in Team Rocket? But I don't know what else to do. If I leave the Team, I'll have no home, no job, no stability in my life anymore."  
  
Kel smiled. "You know, I'm looking for a flat of my own at the moment. I could really use someone to move in with. if you're interested?"  
  
Jessie jumped at the chance. "Kel, are you serious?"  
  
"Yup I'm serious!" she said with a smile as she began removing the blood from Jessie's legs.  
  
"That would be perfect!" Jessie squealed excitedly.  
  
Kels smile faded as she saw the huge black bruises on Jessie's thighs. "Oh Jess." She sighed, the tears welling up behind hr eyes. "What's he done to you? I'm so sorry." She looked up at Jessie's face but she was staring off in to the distance. "Jessie, if you can, I want you to tell me everything that happened." She paused, waiting for a response, but Jessie carried on staring in to space, so Kel decided not to press any further. There was a timid knock at the door. "Hang on just a sec." Called Kel. "Right, I think we're done here. I'll leave you to get dressed."  
  
"Thanks Kel." Jessie snapped out of her daydreaming and squeezed Kel's hand. Kel smiled and walked in to the kitchen.  
  
Meowth looked concerned. "Kel, what's happened?" He had been out all night doing whatever it is that cats do, and had only just returned and heard some of the conversation between Jessie and Kel.  
  
"Oh god Meowth. Something awful happened to Jessie last night." Kel couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. "She can't remember what happened, she was too drunk, but from what it sounds like, I think she's been. " She couldn't bring herself to say it. "It's all my fault." She sobbed. "If I hadn't taken her out, if I hadn't of introduced her to Nic, if I'd spent more time with her last night instead of going of with Paul and having fun, if I'd only."  
  
"Don't blame yourself Kel." He whispered, placing a paw over her hand. "How could you have stopped him? Look, sit down." He motioned to his sleeping bag which was settled in the kitchen so that Kel could sleep in the top bunk. "I'll make you a cup of tea, yeah?"  
  
She smiled in agreement. "Yeah, I'll go and see if Jessie's dressed yet." And she wiped the tears from her face. She didn't want Jessie to see that she had been crying. She had to be strong for her friend. "Jessie?" She poked her head round the door. Jessie was still sat on the floor, but she was dressed in her TR pj's and her pink dressing gown. Her Arbok was curled up in her lap, and Jessie was stroking it and whispering softly to it. Arbok stirred as Kel entered the room, and it lifted its head to investigate.  
  
"Hey Kel." Said Jessie blankly without looking up.  
  
"Meowth's making tea. You wanna come sit in the kitchen by the camp stove? It's nice and warm."  
  
Jessie shook her head. "No, I'm going to bed." She scooped up her Arbok and walked over to the bottom bunk.  
  
"OK, I'll see you in the morning yeah? Sweet dreams Jess." And she closed the door gently as she went back in to the kitchen.  
  
"How is she?" asked Meowth as he handed over her tea as she flopped down beside him on his sleeping bag.  
  
"I can't really tell. She's kinda withdrawn. I really don't know what to do Meowth." Kel stared distantly in to the flames of the camp stove.  
  
Meowth placed a paw on her shoulder. "We've just got to be there for her." And they quietly sipped their tea.  
  
***  
  
It was dark. Jessie tried to adjust her eyes to the light, but she couldn't make out where she was. She tried to sit up, but as she did so she could feel someone's eyes on her. Stopping suddenly, she listened. The sound of someone breathing slowly was coming from all around her, and it was closing in on her. She felt some invisible force push her body back down on to the bed, and she couldn't move. "Kel? Meowth?" she tried to call, but someone's hand was forced over her mouth and she could hear someone laughing, and she tried so hard to kick and scream at this invisible monster above her and she could feel his hot breath against her neck and his cold clammy hand moving lower.  
  
***  
  
"Jessie?!" yelled Meowth, scared, and he and Kel ran towards the sound of Jessie's screams. They barged through the door to reveal Jessie flailing her arms madly and screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Jessie? JESSIE?! Wake up! Come on Jess?" yelled Kel, her voice shaking as she stroked the hair of her sleeping friend. Suddenly, Jessie bolted upright, her eyes wide with fear, and she broke down in Kel's arms.  
  
"I want James." She said between sobs. "Kel, get James."  
  
"Jess, you sure that's what you want?" Meowth looked at Kel nervously.  
  
"Yes, I want James."  
  
"OK." Kel threw on her coat over her night clothes. "Back in a minute." And she ran out of the door.  
  
***  
  
Jessie heard the front door swing open with a bang and 2 pairs of footsteps running quickly across the wooden floor. Kel pushed open the bedroom door quickly followed by James, and they saw Jessie with Arbok curled up on her lap again and Meowth by her side gently stroking her hair. Kels and James' entrance made Jessie raise her head, and Kel could tell she hadn't stopped crying since she left. "Jessie?" James said concerned, as he looked at her tear stained face, and he bolted over to her bedside. "What on earth's happened?" She responded by leaning over and crying in to his chest.  
  
"Oh James, I'm so glad you're here." She paused as glanced around the room at her friends. They took the hint and left.  
  
"Jess," he started tentatively, "I want you to tell me exactly what's happened. Kel wouldn't tell me anything. I'm here for you Jess. You can tell me." He took her hands in his. Jessie took a deep breath and began.  
  
***  
  
Early morning light was beginning to creep in through the holes in the curtains as Jessie finished her tale of events and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked over at James, but he was staring at his feet. She smiled, despite the emotional and physical pain she was in. She was so glad to have James to talk to, Kel and Meowth had been fantastic, but James was her best friend, her soul mate. He was still looking at his feet, and had hardly said anything to her since she had begun telling him the story. She reached out and gently touched his shoulder, but he swatted it away and turned to face her, his face like thunder. "Why do you keep lying to me Jess?" he demanded.  
  
"What?" sheer confusion now replaced her earlier smile. "Lie? James, I."  
  
"Don't Jessica." He said coldly. She tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to roll down her face. She didn't understand. "I mean, yeah, you've lied to me before, and I've accepted that, everybody lies sometimes, but why would you make something like this up? Is it to get my attention? Sympathy? You disgust me Jessie. I thought I knew you."  
  
She felt a wall of rage build up inside her and she couldn't contain her anger any longer. "How dare you James." Her voice was deadly. "A: don't flatter yourself, B: me lie to you? You're the one who's been doing all the fucking lying, and C: I am NOT MAKING THIS UP!" she screamed at him, releasing all of the anger that had welled up inside her. She clenched her fist in to a tight ball and was about to take a swing at him when Meowth and Kel burst in to the room.  
  
"What's all the shouting about?" demanded Meowth. James stood up and faced Kel and Meowth.  
  
"Well is it true? Was she raped? Or is the bitch just lying through her teeth again?"  
  
"You bastard. Of course she's not lying!" screamed Kel, not believing what she was hearing. "I saw the state she was in. I was the one who cleaned her up. She was raped James."  
  
James turned back to Jessie and casually walked over to the bed. He was stood above her and he looked down at her, his eyes narrowed with anger. "You slut." He said calmly. "You probably deserved it. Dressing up in pvc and fishnets and parading yourself like a fucking tart. It's your own fault Jessica." And with that he turned to walk out of the room, ignoring Meowth and Kel, who were totally dumbstruck with what they'd heard to do or say anything. As James opened the door, he turned round with a sadistic smile on his face that sent a shiver down Jessie's spine. "I don't ever want to see you again, slut." He spat on the floor. "It's your own fucking fault." And he slammed the door behind him as he left.  
  
***  
  
Dear Meowth and Kel.  
  
I'm sorry. I had to go. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know when I'll be back. But I can't stay here anymore. I can't bear to think that they'll be there, together, at the other side of the forest. And I can't cope with the things he said. I just need to clear my head.  
  
I love you both more than you could ever know.  
  
Jessie xXx  
  
Meowth picked up the pink letter off Jessie's bed and read it quietly to himself. Numbly, he looked up at Kel. "She's gone." He whispered.  
  
***  
  
Jessie could barely see where she was going, but she kept walking and walking. Her face was numb from crying and the wind was blowing her hair all over her face. She paused to wipe away the pink mass that was blocking her view. "Shit!" she muttered to herself as she looked around. She had been walking for hours, and she was deep in the forest, further than she had been before. Squinting, she looked ahead. She could see some lights in the distance. "Maybe it's a village or something." She said to herself, and taking one last glance behind her, she began to walk.  
  
The sound of trickling water filled the air as Jessie stood on the wooden bridge that crossed a small stream leading to the village, and she rested her arms on the rickety hand rail. The wind had died down and the sky was clear, revealing the glittering stars. She smiled as she gazed up at them, and she absentmindedly toyed with the ring on her finger. Slowly, she looked down at it, the 5 diamonds shining brilliantly as she slid it off her finger. A dull pain filled her chest as she pressed the ring against her lips for what seemed like an eternity, and she took a deep breath before flinging it as far as she could in to the stream. "Goodbye James." She whispered as she made her way towards her new life without him, leaving the ring to be swept away in the icy water, glittering like the stars. 


End file.
